Body Electric
by Mala29
Summary: Harry essaye de se venger de Peter — qu'il connaît en tant que SpiderMan — d'une manière peu conventionnelle qui en révèle plus à propos de leur relation qu'il ne le pensait. / OS / Parksborn / TRADUCTION de l'OS de ThwippThwipp


**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Je l'ai finalement téléchargé de mon compte AO3 pour le mettre ici. La note ci-dessous est un peu arriérée (le fandom Parksborn est plus grand maintenant !)

J'ai finalement décidé d'écrire une fanfiction à cause de la prise de conscience déprimante que le fandom Parksborn était infiniment petit.

 _CONTEXTE : Il y a des relations Alpha / Beta / Oméga — certaines ne sont pas très conventionnelles, mais je voulais équilibrer le "jeu de pouvoir" (comme donner aux Omégas des pouvoirs défensifs contre ces trou du cul d'Alphas). Gwen est partie pour l'Angleterre et a rompu avec Peter — avec un consentement mutuel et pas de tensions entre les deux (va poursuivre tes rêves, Gwen). Harry n'a jamais pris le sérum d'araignée, mais il reste ami avec Electro et lui ordonne de lui ramener SpiderMan, Harry est un Oméga et cache cette partie de lui aux médias (à cause de sa famille et de la potentialité des médias de le traiter comme un objet / le diaboliser), etc._

 _INFOS SUPPLÉMENTAIRES : Si Félicia était dans la fic, elle serait une Alpha ; Max serait probablement un Beta ; Gwen est une Beta ; Peter est un Alpha réticent ; Harry est un Alpha fier mais il le cache._

* * *

 **NOTE DU TRADUCTEUR :** **Déjà, merci à ThwippThwipp de m'avoir laissé traduire son OS. Je ne suis pas bilingue, donc s'il y a des tournures de phrases bizarres, des temps qui ne collent pas, je m'excuse. Surtout qu'il y avait un problème dans la cohérence des temps dans la version anglaise (un coup au présent, un coup au prétérit), des fautes un peu partout, des mots qui n'existent pas, des phrases très maladroites... Bref, j'ai essayé de rectifier tout ça sans trop manger le style de l'auteur, donc désolée si ça ne le fait pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Body Electric**_

Son crâne battait douloureusement et Peter grimaça à la sensation. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il se sentait comme attrapé dans un rêve, une atroce sensation d'être incapable de se réveiller. Le battement refusait de diminuer et Peter grogna de détresse. Peter s'ajusta infructueusement et fut transpercé par une soudaine douleur insupportable qui traversa sa colonne vertébrale comme un mille-pattes empoisonné avec des aiguilles à coude pour pattes. Le cauchemar devint encore plus réel alors qu'il luttait pour s'asseoir et soulager la douleur qui frappait sa colonne vertébrale, mais il se trouvait être parfaitement immobile, fermement attaché à une sorte de chaise par les poignets et chevilles. Les liens étaient durs et douloureux, coupant sa peau à chaque mouvement. Peter haleta durement et des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues, se mêlant avec la sueur et la crasse sous son masque de Spider-Man, complètement submergé par son inconfort. Il y avait un certain confort dans l'idée que son identité semble conservée. Il ne pouvait se souvenir que de peu de choses, seulement qu'il combattait avec Electro à côté du réseau électrique. Ah, non. Il se souvenait de quelque chose. Il se souvenait d'un dur craquement à l'arrière de son crâne après avoir esquivé une sphère d'électricité d'Electro particulièrement mortelle – jetant la honte sur tous les lanceurs des Yankees par la même occasion – qu'il avait lancé vers lui. Peter commençait à couper sa respiration dans l'intention de se calmer. Si quelqu'un l'avait frappé par derrière pendant qu'Electro l'attaquait, cela voudrait dire qu'Electro s'était fait un ami. Peter ne pouvait penser à aucune autre explication. Mais avec qui Electro s'était-il lié d'amitié ?

Soudainement, une vague et séduisante odeur frappa Peter et il commença à être très calme. C'était une douce odeur accaparante qui rappelait à Peter son enfance : les étés passés dans l'immense maison de campagne de son ami les jours passés à courir sur le sable grossier, le soleil ardent faisait douloureusement pelé leur peau rouge et à vif, avec une paire de jambes de la même couleur. Finalement, une paire d'yeux bleus électriques qui pouvait être brulant de colère un moment et brillant de joie le moment d'après. L'odeur le submergeait et Peter tira frénétiquement sur ses liens, inhalant profondément cette odeur intoxicante, essayant se rapprocher d'elle, d'être simplement plus proche d'elle. _Il y a un Oméga dans l'immeuble_ , réalisa Peter.

Peter essaya d'ignorer cette odeur stupéfiante de l'Oméga et de se focaliser à la place sur la façon de s'échapper. L'odeur, paraissant éclaircir son esprit, avait régénéré sa vue et Peter commença à prendre conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait, essayant de déterminer les issues possibles. Il nota que la pièce dans laquelle il était assez petite et bien éclairée. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas ne pas voir l'hideux papier-peint violet qui se décollait du mur comme un fruit trop mûr. Le tapis était bon marché et méchant (ndt : je ne vois pas comment traduit _nasty variety_ ), le genre où si tu y coinçait un clou, le clou resterait droit et bien caché jusqu'à ce qu'un pied-nu infortuné marche dessus.

Une petite fenêtre poussiéreuse prenait place juste en dessous du plafond, indiquant que Peter était probablement dans la cave de la maison de son ennemi. La fenêtre, en elle-même, n'était pas trop petite, si Peter essayait, il pourrait passer à travers. La porte à l'opposée de la pièce représentait aussi une option, mais Peter sentait que la fenêtre — avec sa lumineuse porte de lumière — présentait une perspective plus joyeuse. La porte était probablement verrouillée, de toute façon.

L'odeur le frappa une nouvelle fois, plus forte cette fois-ci, et Peter devint beaucoup trop conscient que l'Oméga se trouvait derrière lui. L'odeur était presque comme un baume et Peter sentait que son mal de tête commençait à diminuer. Son propre facteur de guérison commençait à apaiser ses blessures, mais le parfum pur que l'Oméga émettait lui apportait un soulagement dans sa douleur. Peter était confu, il savait que les Omégas — aussi rares qu'ils soient — avaient certaines propriétés qui manquaient aux Alphas et Betas, mais ceci était définitivement nouveau pour lui. Il avait bien sûr étudié les bases au lycée, mais la plupart des informations concernant les Omégas s'étaient échappées de son esprit. Gwen était une Béta, il était un Alpha. C'était tout sur ça. Il ne pensait pas qu'il rencontrerait un jour un Oméga alors pourquoi s'ennuyer à retenir ces informations ? Peter se les gelait : heureusement que Gwen allait bien. Elle avait pris ce vol pour Londres après un adieux très larmoyant pour tous les deux. C'était le coeur lourd qu'ils avaient tous les deux décidé de se séparer ; Peter ne pouvait tout simplement pas gérer le regard de Mr. Stacy dans son champs de vision à chaque fois qu'il voyait Gwen. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester sur le chemin des rêves de Gwen — Gwen se respectait trop et Peter la respectait aussi. Il était ravi de se dévouer entièrement à l'énorme tâche du combat contre le crime, mais ça allait craindre s'il continuait de se faire kidnapper. Gwen se serait moquée de lui, « Attrapé dès ta première course-poursuite sans moi ?»

L'odeur tourna autour de lui à nouveau, et Peter faillit casser la chaise. L'Oméga était juste derrière la porte — son «instinct d'araignée » se détraquait et il en était de même pour une partie étrange de son cerveau. La porte s'ouvrit et les lumières tremblèrent avant de revenir à la normal. Un craquement dur résonna et Electro sortit de la prise électrique sur le mur. Mais Peter se moquait d'Electro, il était trop occupé à regarder bêtement le jeune homme dans l'entrée de la porte.

« **Tu l'as vraiment eu** ,» dit placidement l'homme, ses yeux pratiquement bus par le regard de Peter, qui bougea sur sa chaise inconfortable.

Electro acquiesça. « **Ouais. C'est ce pour quoi sont les fait les amis, non ?** »

Le visage du jeune homme se fendit d'un sourire ravi qui éclaira tout son visage, plus particulièrement ses yeux bleus choquant. « **Oh, Max. Tu n'aurais pas dû,** » roucoula-t-il joyeusement, claquant ses mains ensemble. « **Bien sûr, je tiendrai la promesse que je t'ai faite. Le réseau électrique est à toi. Ton aide m'a été indispensable, mon ami.** »

Electro eut un petit sourire suffisant, fit une fausse révérence avant de disparaître à travers la prise dans un craquement dur. Le jeune homme pivota sur ses talons et marcha vers Peter. Il tira gracieusement une chaise, tournoyant autour avant de la place en face de Peter. Le jeune homme s'assit devant lui, avant de croiser ses jambes et de fixer Peter, son menton reposant dans sa main.

Harry Osborn, songea Peter. Il détailla lentement son apparence. Les cheveux d'Harry étaient aussi impeccables que de coutume et son costume était soigneusement repassé, révélant la forme de ses muscles fin d'une manière très appétissante. Les lunettes Prada manquaient évidement, Harry ne les porterait jamais à l'intérieur, et ses yeux bleus était très froids, glacés même, pendant qu'ils glissaient sur Peter à la manière d'un taureau en train de charger. Ses narines s'évasaient, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et Peter pouvait sentir qu'Harry était énervé. Vraiment énervé.

Harry éclaircit sa gorge, hésitant sur ses mots en attendant de trouver les bons « **Vous savez... Vous n'êtes pas un homme facile à trouve, Spider-Man. Vous... Vous souvenez-vous de la première fois où je vous ai traqué ? Parce que je devais le faire. C'est... Et bien, ce n'est facile d'oublier lorsque quelqu'un décide que votre vie compte pour moins que de la merde. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez imaginer.** »

Harry pressa ses mains ensemble dans une pensée moqueuse, ses yeux brillant d'amusement, « **J'étais... tellement en colère. Je ne pouvais plus travailler parce que vous m'aviez rejeté,** » rit Harry frénétiquement, «Je veux dire, qui ne veut pas de mon argent ?»

Peter resta muet, peu sûr de la manière dont il pouvait entrer dans la conversation.

 _Cela avait été une surprise de voir soudainement son meilleur-ami de toujours quand Harry faillit être «tué» par un camion dans une rue. Peter l'avait rapidement emmené avec lui et déposé au sommet d'un petit immeuble, le jeune héritier trébuchant alors qu'il venait d'être déposé. Peter le stabilisa rapidement et découvrit que la poitrine du jeune homme était ferme et musclée. Peter rougit sous son masque ; parfois, honnêtement, il adorait avoir de bons réflexes._

 _«_ _ **Il y a une cage d'escalier juste ici, monsieur,**_ _» dit Peter nonchalamment, ne reconnaissant pas le jeune héritier Osborn._

 _Harry attrapa soudainement son bras dans une poigne serrée et inconfortable, «_ _ **En réalité, j'ai besoin de parler avec vous, Spider-Man.**_ _» Peter tourna la tête, surpris, et regarda «réellement» vers lui._

 _Il déglutis de surprise, «_ _ **H-Harry Osborn ?!**_ _»_

 _Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à éviter Harry, peu sûr quant à la manière d'aborder le sujet de sa maladie héréditaire. Il avait dit qu'il devait «parler» à Spider-Man, mais la question d'approcher l'Osborn avec douceur lui avait totalement échappé. Les yeux d'Harry clignèrent — ennuie ou amusement, il n'était pas sûr — et le regardèrent avec nonchalance. C'était un regard suppliant, Peter le remarqua avec confusion._

 _«_ _ **S'il vous plait, je suis sûr que vous êtes très occupé, mais je n'ai besoin que de quelques minutes de votre temps.**_ _»_

 _Peter acquiescement doucement, «_ _ **Euh, ouais, d'accord, mec.**_ _»_

Peter choisit ses mots avec beaucoup de précaution. « **Har- , je pense sincèrement ce que j'ai dit sur le toit, et je ne peux vraiment pas vous donner mon sang, et je ne veux pas votre argent pour ça. Vous ne savez pas ce que ce sang vous ferra, pensez à nouveau à Curt Connors. Vous avez dit que vous êtes plus fort que lui, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. S'il vous plaît, croyez-moi ; j'essaye de vous protéger.** » (ndt : je passe au tutoiement ici, vu que je considère qu'Harry considère SM comme moins que rien)

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent étrangement, et Peter sentit un choc glacé traverser son dos — que ce soit bon ou mauvais, il ne pouvait honnêtement pas le dire. Soudainement, Harry se rapprocha et murmura doucement, « **Et bien, il me suffit de trouver quelque chose d'autre pour te convaincre, maintenant, pourquoi pas ?** »

Peter était choqué par cette proximité et par la séduisante odeur d'Harry. Harry sourit, clairement sûr de son «pouvoir», et soudainement, se glissa sur les genoux de Peter, penchant ses bras fins sur les épaules larges de Peter. Peter était forcé de lever le regard vers Harry, de peur de fourrer à la place son visage contre sa nuque, et leurs visages étaient follement proches. Il faisait soudainement très chaud, pas seulement sous son masque, mais à travers tout son corps. Peter luttait pour ne pas se tordre d'inconfort, effrayé par la possible réaction d'Harry. En parlant de celui-ci, Harry le fixait d'un regard intense et soudainement haussa un sourcil. Il se déplaça lentement sur les genoux de Peter et Peter pouvait sentir ses muscles fins mais forts bouger contre ses jambes. C'était totalement suffocant.

« **Tu sais, seulement quelques personnes bien choisies savent que je suis un Oméga», commença Harry, et puis, il fit rouler doucement ses hanches, souriant lorsque Peter fit un son étranglé. «Remarque, je suis sûr que tu t'en es rendu compte dès que je suis entré dans l'immeuble. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien il est difficile de garder ce genre d'information loin de médias. Je dois même porter une «eau de Cologne» spéciale pour masquer l'odeur. Mon père a assigné son équipe à cette tâche dès qu'il s'est rendu compte de mon... euh... état, si tu veux. Il ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à moi, mon père, mais il s''y intéressait suffisamment pour se protéger lui-même de ces médias de merde.** »

Harry soupira dans une fausse tristesse avant de se rapprocher à nouveau pour chuchoter sensuellement à l'oreille de Peter « E **t ce n'est que la première partie de ma triste histoire. Mais tu veux connaître la suite, de toute manière. Pour finir, une maladie héréditaire est vraiment ennuyant, le savais-tu ?** »

Harry fit doucement courir sa main sur la poitrine de Peter, retraçant distraitement les toiles d'araignée du costume. « **Et si tu ne pouvais pas me sentir sur le toit, je pouvais te sentir. Tu as une odeur très... particulière, Spider-Man. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas séduisante, bien sûr — l'odeur d'un Alpha l'est toujours. Et la seule chose à laquelle ne peut résister un Alpha, c'est un Oméga. C'est ce qu'on apprends à l'école primaire.** »

La main d'Harry fit une pause dans ses mouvements et remonta rapidement pour tenir tendrement le visage de Peter et dire doucement, «Q **uand tu m'as rejeté, j'étais si confus, et tellement, tellement en colère. Mais je savais qu'un excès de colère ne me mènerait nul part, alors à la place, j'ai commencé à réfléchir. J'avais définitivement besoin de ton sang, mais j'avais aussi besoin de ta soumission. J'avais besoin d'écraser ton crâne sous mon pied.** »

Harry se retira, saisissant maintenant le visage de Peter avec les deux mains. « **Puis c'est venu à moi. Tellement, tellement parfait. Que sais-tu des Omégas, Spider-Man ?** »

Peter trébucha sur ses mots, «P **as grand chose, visiblement. Vous les Omégas, êtes une espèce rare.** »

Harry eut un sourire brillant. «P **as mal. Mais plus sérieusement, les Omégas sont rares car nous avons des propriétés spéciales qui nous donnent un avantage important par rapport aux Alphas et aux Bétas. Comme une race fragile, nous avons besoin de protection, vois-tu. Et de la manière dont cela fonctionne, notre avantage inclue l'art de la** _ **persuasion**_ **.** »

Harry balança ses hanches, frottant son cul le long du membre maintenant érigé de Peter. Peter grogna doucement, mordant sa lèvre.

« **Et cela inclue la création de lien. C'est très difficile, bien sûr, puisque ce n'est pas naturel. Tu es intelligent, j'en suis sûr, alors tu peux deviner quelle est ma revanche parfaite ? Je vais foncer un lien avec toi. Tu me seras entièrement dévolu, et j'aurais vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre accès à doux sang qui t'appartiens.** _ **Compris**_ **?** »

Le cerveau de Peter tournait à plein régime. Harry ne pouvait pas réellement _forcer un lien_ , n'est-ce pas ? C'était beaucoup trop étrange, sans mentionner une sérieuse perversion du processus naturel. Les Alphas étaient des dominants, les Bétas étaient asservis aux Alphas mais possédaient leurs propres forces auxquelles étaient soumis les Alphas, et les Omégas étaient rares — attirés par les Alphas et les Omégas — mais ils possédaient des propriétés spéciales qui leur permettaient un certain niveau de protection contre les Alphas non-liés, qui étaient inexorablement attirés par les Omégas. Mais une propriété qui leurs permettrait de créer un lien par la force ? Un lien était un événement spécial qui arrivait entre un couple prédestiné. Certains n'expérimenteraient jamais ce lien, mais ils n'en pouvaient pas moins être heureux avec leur partenaire. Peter avait aimé Gwen, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais liés. Peter en était presque fier, cela aurait été étouffant d'être lié à Gwenet puis, il restait hanté par sa promesse à l'Officer Stacy. Il ne pouvait imaginer vivre cette douleur. Peter coupa court à ses spéculations, mais ce n'était pas important. Si Harry pensait qu'il le pouvait, c'est qu'il avait probablement ce pouvoir.

« **Harry, écoute —** »

Harry le gifla brusquement. « **Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Tu peux m'appeler Mr. Obsorn.** »

La joue de Peter brûlait, «T **rès bien, Mr. Osborn. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça. Nous pouvons trouver un remède, je serai ravi de vous aider. Croyez-moi. Ecoutez-moi simplement pendant plus de deux secondes !** »

Harry ria malicieusement, « **Bien sûr. Bien sûr. Parce que tu es le héros de tout le monde ! Celui qui apporte l'espoir !** »

Soudainement, son sourire se changea en un masque mortel, «Fous-toi de ma gueule une fois, honte à toi. Fous-toi de ma gueule deux fois, tu ferrais mieux de faire attention.»

Avec cette sombre impression, Harry retira le masque de Peter jusqu'à son nez. «Tu as de belles lèvres,» songea Harry avant de fondre dessus et les attraper avec les siennes. Peter ne pouvait rien faire, embrasser Harry était vraiment bon. Ses yeux semblaient se retourner derrière sa tête alors qu'il se laisse entourer par ses tendances animales d'Alpha qu'il réprimait depuis qu'Harry était entré dans ce fichu immeuble. Peter tira brusquement sur les lèvres d'Harry avec ses dents et se rapprocha pour être plus proche du jeune héritier. Ses liens coupaient l'intérieur de sa peau mais Peter y était indifférent, étant trop captivé par le jeune mâle séduisant chevauchant ses cuisses.

Peter suça intensément la langue d'Harry et Harry gémit doucement, serrant fermement la nuque de Peter. Les doux sons émis par la gorge d'Harry flattaient incroyablement les sens de Peter et il déchira presque la bouche d'Harry dans son enthousiasme. Harry était pris à revers par la détermination écrasante de Peter, il se retrouva être celui qui était embrassé, et pas celui qui embrassait. Harry sourit à nouveau face à la force douloureuse des lèvres de Peter. Spider-Man était plus énergique qu'il ne l'avait espéré, mais son plan ne se déroulait pas encore parfaitement. Il devait maintenant créer le lien.

Harry pressa son dos contre les hanches en rut de Peter, tous deux gémissaient à l'unisson. Harry saisit fermement les épaules de Peter alors qu'il le pressait contre lui. Une étrange chaleur commença à s'enrouler sauvagement dans le ventre de Peter et sa vision fut temporairement aveuglée par l'impression étrange qu'il était totalement enveloppé par Harry. Peter commença à tirer sur les boutons de la chemise d'Harry avec ses dents, son regard obscènement sauvage pendant qu'Harry continuait à gémir. Il avait besoin d'être plus proche, beaucoup plus proche.

Harry, mû par une étrange force, tira sur les liens de Peter, le libérant. Peter cria de triomphe et jeta presque Harry contre le sol. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent à cause du choc, mais cela se calma lorsque Peter dévora presque sa bouche, pressant son érection plus qu'évident avec insistance contre le cul d'Harry. Harry grogna fortement et enroula fermement ses jambes autour des hanches de Peter, cherchant, dans sa faim, plus que cette pression délicieuse. Peter était presque trop heureux d'obéir.

Leurs mains exploraient l'autre sans douceur, et Harry s'exclama très clairement quand il trouva finalement la fermeture éclaire du costume de Peter qui était secrètement localisée au niveau de la nuque. Peter frémit lorsqu'il sentit Harry griffer son dos dans une fureur luxurieuse, forçant le costume à se retirer de sa peau. Peter s'assit brièvement — trop aux protestations d'Harry — pour libérer ses bras avant de reprendre sa mission actuelle : revendiquer le ridiculement séduisant héritier Osborn. Harry fit courir admirativement ses mains le long des bras musclés de Peter, admirant la couleur presque tannée de sa peau. Peter s'allongea pour butiner la fine nuque d'Harry. Harry gémit sous lui, ses pales doigts froids saisissant la poitrine et le torse de Peter obsessionnellement. Depuis combien de temps Peter voulait-il ça ? Son attraction envers Harry n'avait jamais été évidente, probablement à cause de la tendance d'Harry à cacher sa nature d'Oméga au monde et à cause de ces longues années passées loin l'un de l'autre. Cela avait toujours été dans un recoin éloigné de son esprit, rendre presque évident lorsqu'il fut réuni avec Harry dans la maison des Osborn, enlaçant Harry d'une manière trop intime. Il n'avait jamais voulu le laisser partir.

Peter embrassa impulsivement le témoin de la maladie héréditaire d'Harry qui était placée sur sa jugulaire, et Harry frémit. Une sensation, comme un courant électrique, traversa la poitrine de Peter et son regard se voila. La pièce, le monde, sembla s'éloigner et se mélanger dans un canevas totalement blanc. Tout ce qui subsistait était Harry, ces doux yeux bleus qui le fixaient intensément et l'odeur particulière d'Harry entoura le couple. Ils étaient liés. Peter fut violemment repoussé par Harry, les yeux fous, poussant contre sa poitrine. La force l'écarta et Harry se redressa frénétiquement, s'éloignant de Peter.

« **Non, non, non. Tu étais le seul supposé te lier !** » hurla Harry, tirant ses cheveux.

Les tendances Alpha de Peter se retirèrent brusquement. Donc ça avait été un lien _mutuel_.

« _ **Pourquoi**_ **?** » cria Harry, « **Pourquoi est-ce que ton odeur m'est si familière ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens comme mon ami d'enfance et comme ces années perdues qui auraient dû être passées ici plutôt que dans cette école ennuyeuse ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens comme lui — complètement chaleureux et sécurisant et** _ **mien**_ **?** »

Peter frotta ses poignets irrités, révélant la douleur. Il regarda vers Harry dont le corps était détruit par les sanglots. « **Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis tien. Et que tu es mien. Je t'aime et je suis sûr que tu m'aimes aussi.** »

Harry releva le regard vers Peter avec confusion et une légère stupeur, « **Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?** »

Peter retira complètement le masque et regarda Harry avec détermination.

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba, « **P-Pete ?** »

Peter s'assit à côté d'Harry et attrapa ses mains, souriant tristement, « **Ouais. Et je pensais ce que j'ai dit, Harry. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te soigner, mais, je ferais aussi n'importe quoi pour te garder sauf. Je te protégerai toujours jusqu'à ce que tu dises autrement, tu dois comprendre ça.** »

Harry retira sa main de celles de Peter, son regard incroyablement glacé. «Tu m'as rejeté, laisse-moi mourir lentement.»

Peter saisit à nouveau les mains d'Harry, les entrelaçant fermement et intimement, laissant la chaleur s'échapper de ses doigts, « **Pas intentionnellement,** _ **jamais**_ **intentionnellement. J'avais besoin de trouver une solution alternative. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce qui est arrivé à Connors t'arriver à toi. Je voulais découvrir pourquoi j'ai bien réagi au sérum et pas Connors. Le Venom est codé dans** _ **mon**_ **ADN, Harry. Ça ne marchera pas avec toi, peut importe ce que tu fais. Et c'est pour ça que je travaille pour défaire les recherches que mon père a faite, et les recoder pour qu'elles te conviennent. J'ai** _ **trouvé**_ **ses recherche, Har. Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné, pas à nouveau.** »

Harry était muet, son regard étrangement fixé sur leurs mains enlacées. Des larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues blanches. Lentement, il porta la main de Peter à sa bouche et pressa un baiser durable et sensuel sur son poing. Peter le regarda, silencieux. Ils restèrent assis un moment, sur ce sol froid, l'irritation du tapis rugueux sur leurs doux genoux loin derrière eux.

« **Je ne le regrette pas.** » La voix cassée d'Harry coupa soudainement le silence. « **Le lien, je veux dire. Tu as été là pour moi quand personne d'autre ne l'a été.** »

Harry mordit sa lèvre et regarda Peter avec des yeux suppliants, « **J'ai besoin de sceller le lien, Peter. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous fasse poussière et après ça.** »

Peter sauta un peu, « _ **Maintenant**_ **, maintenant ?** »

Harry souria gentiment, « **Nous avons attendu combien de temps, Pete ? Oui,** _ **maintenant**_ **. Nous pouvons parler après.** »

Avec ça, Harry s'écarta doucement et commença à se dévêtir, retirant avec désinvolture ses chemises et cravates coûteuses. Il jeta ses vêtements paresseusement dans un coin et avança lentement (ndt : à quatre patte, normalement, mais dans le texte, c'est juste immonde) jusqu'aux genoux de Peter. Puis il lança un élégant regard comme pour dire, _Et bien ?_ Peter retira rapidement son costume de Spider-Man, embarrassé par le regard imperturbable d'Harry.

« **Tu sais, je ne pense pas t'avoir jamais vu nu. Et non, être nu à cinq ans ne compte pas,** » remarqua Harry.

« **Et bien, c'est le moment de remédier à ça,** » se moqua Peter, tirant impatiemment sur la ceinture d'Harry.

Harry ria et entraîna Peter dans un baiser. Leurs langues se mélangèrent lentement et Peter se souvenant de la manière dont Harry avait réagit la première fois, suça la langue du jeune hériter.

Harry se retira soudainement et souffla, « **J'adore quand tu fais ça.** »

Rapidement, il replongea dans le baiser. Gardant sa bouche occupée, Peter commença à tirer sur le pantalon d'Harry avec frustration. Harry reconnaissant l'obstacle qu'était le vêtement se décala à nouveau, cette fois pour retirer entièrement son pantalon. Il le jeta dans un coin et donna à Peter un «vrai» regard. Peter rougit.

Ensuite, Harry prit un des doigts de Peter dans sa bouche et le suça lentement, fixant Peter d'un regard très significatif. Peter frissonna face à cette vue excitante. La langue d'Harry était chaude et glissait contre sa peau et provoquait un sensation qui était vraiment excitante. L'odeur familière commença à envahir ses sens une nouvelle fois et Peter faillit pousser Harry contre le tapis lorsqu'Harry laissa ses doigts obscènement sortir de sa bouche. Harry gloussa follement et s'allongea sur Peter pour pouvoir frotter son nez contre le sien.

« **Fais-le, front d'Uno.** »

Peter fronça faussement des sourcils, « **Non, non, , les surnoms ne sont pas appréciés dans les cercles respectables.** »

Harry sourit suggestivement, «N **ous savons tous les deux à quel point je peux être respectable.** »

Peter pressa son front contre celui d'Harry, « **Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'une démonstration.** »

Harry s'exécuta avec joie.


End file.
